The Hangover In Paris
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: CeCe wakes up to a sleeping Gunther at her home in Paris. She doesn't remember what happen last night, but her friends remember everything clearly. Deuce catches everything on camcorder and shows everyone, everyone gets drunk and things get out of hand. CeCe and Gunther admits that they love each other after 2 years of not specking. This is a one-shot story and it contains smuts.


**The Hangover in Paris**

_Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up or any off the characters, but I do love this show._

**A/N: Guy's this is just a one-shot story I haven't done for you guys and it's sort of like the Hangover. It will contain smut scenes, lots of drinking and violence. So I hope and pray everyone enjoys this, wink!**

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V.**

_I wake up with the mean hangover like someone just knocked me over the head with a frying pan. Then I look over to my left and see a body under the sheets, I got a little worried, so I slowly pulled up the sheets and realized it was no other then Gunther. I looked down at my nude body then look back over at Gunther perfectly nude body. I didn't know if I should scream or run, so I did the only thing I could do and that's screaming._

"_AHHHH!" I scream waking up the whole world._

"_AHH! "Gunther screams jumping up out of his sleep. "CeCe, what's the hell is the matter with you and why are you screaming?" he yells._

"_You Gunther, why are you in my hotel suite and why the hells are you in my bed?" I ask anxiously._

"_Oh that!" He says with a smile on his face. "You mean to tell me you don't remember Bay-Bee?" he asks looking down at my perfectly round breast. He pinches one of my pink nipples._

_I slap his hand away, "don't touch me Gunther! Now I want to know what happen." I say covering myself up with the white fabric sheet._

"_Why do I need to tell you if I can just show you Bay-bee?" He says crawling over me, pulling the sheets from my hands and climbing on top. _

"_Gunther what are you doing?" I ask in a shaky voice._

"_Hush cookie, don't say anything else's." he whispers thrusting his shaft deep inside me._

"_OH, ooh!" I cried out in pain, digging my nail deep into his back._

"_Do you remember now bay-bee?" he asks groaning._

_He continued to thrust his cock inside of me, making my legs wrap around his back. I moan out in pleasure with each thrust and my legs were shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Oh, oh, oOH! Mm, yes baby I remember now!" I moan out in pleasure._

"_Good! Now turn over." He says._

_My eyes widen, "What!" I scream._

_Gunther turns me over on my stomach so that my butt was sticking up in the air. Then he makes me sit up on all fours using my hands and knees. He thrust deep inside of me, hitting my core without a warning. I scream and moan all in one, grabbing the only thing I could reach, which was the pillow._

"_You remember those words you said to me last night CeCe, when we were running around Paris like a pack of wild animals?" he whispers deeply into my ear, grabbing my ass cheeks and thrusting inside me again._

"_Ooh! I don't remember, but if I did I would tell you!" I cried out in ecstasy. I didn't know how much more I could take of this._

_Gunther roughly turns me over forcing me to lie on my back. He lay down on top of me, kissing me gently on the lips, both are bodies where drench in sweat as I wrap my arms around his neck. We both grasp finally pulling apart for air. _

"_You said you loved me and you told me last night, that I was stupid if I ever thought you didn't love me. You said I didn't need to change for anyone because I was the prefect guy for you. At first I didn't believe you because you always rejected me, but then when you…" he trails off._

"_When I what?" I asked curiously._

"_Come with me, let me show you something." Gunther say getting out of bed and throwing on his clothes. I throw on a red blouse with a pair off jean shorts, and then I flow him out of the room into the living room where everyone was waiting for us._

"_Hey guys…why does everyone look like they were hit by a hurricane?" I ask chuckling._

"_I can't say the same for you hussy! You couldn't keep your hands off my brother last night could you?" Tinka complains._

"_Aaa…" was all I could come up with. "Everybody, I'm really confused about what happen last night, but can anybody please tell me what happen or what I did?" I ask looking around._

"_Okay!" Rocky shouts getting up. "After we invited everyone to stay at our suite in Paris with us, They arrived here in France a couple of days ago and things got really out of hand last night." She explains._

"_What Rocky was trying to say is, you guy's invited us here to stay for the week and the only reason why Gunther came out here was to meet up with a pen pal." Deuce explains._

"_That's right!" I say looking over at Gunther. "Isabelle Walton, the little tramp!" I say mumble under my breath._

"_CeCe, she was only a friend and I didn't know she had feelings for me into she gave me that letter last night." Gunther explains._

"_Gunther why do you need to explain yourself to her? CeCe stopped talking to you for two years and then she decides to invite you to Paris, out of the blue. I say you are both even, she drop you like a hot potato and you had her believe that you were out here to see her." Tinka explain._

"_Fuck off Tinka!" I yell walking over to her. "You don't know shit about me, so stop trying to act like you do." I say with tears in my eyes._

"_I don't know shit about you?" Tinka asks getting up from the couch. "I know everything about you CeCe! I know about your shitty prefect life as an singer and a model and how the world worship over CeCe and Rocky. I also remember you calling me every night talking about how Gunther made you mad or how he made you cry and I even know about how he made you happy. So don't sit here and tell me I don't know a god damn thing about you because I've been your support system for too god damn long!" Tinka shouts with tears in her eyes._

"_Relax babe, come and sit down." Ty says, pulling her down. "I think she gets it and everything with be alright." He explains rubbing her back. _

"_I am so sorry Tinka; I didn't know you felt that way." I admit._

_Tinka shakes her head, "Don't worry about it CeCe, I'll get over it." She replies._

"_Hey guy's, why don't we just watch what happen last night off my camcorder? That will solve all our problems." Deuce explains._

"_Deuce! I still can't believe you recorded us getting drunk like that last night. I probably was out of control and drunk out my mind. I just hope my fans didn't see me like that? I'm Euro's sweetheart and I have a reputation to up-hold." Rocky complains._

"Well..._ you were a fun ride last night, why it lasted." Deuce comments with a chuckle._

"_Shut your face Deuce, before I break it!" Rocky yells_

"_Oh my god Ty!" I yell looking at him in shock. "What happen to your foot?" I ask with my hands over my mouth._

_He looks down at his foot wrap in bandages. "Oh yeah that?" he ask, pointing to his foot."Let's ask Deuce how it happened shall we?" Ty says glaring over at Deuce._

_I look over at Deuce waiting for him to answer and he chuckles. "You know what… I think it's better if you watch the tape." Deuce explains popping the tape in._

* * *

**Deuce P.O.V. (Using His Camcorder)**

10:00 pm

"Welcome to pair-eeeeee! Home of the Eiffel Towel and my beautiful girlfriend Rocky." I explained turning the camcorder over to her. "Say hello Rocky!"

"Hello world!" Rocky shouted. "I love you to Deucie." She said kissing the camcorder lens. "Ay Deuce, don't forget to catch my BFF of here, CeCe." She explained walking over to CeCe.

"Hey CeCe, what are you looking at?" I asked waiting for answer. CeCe glares at me then takes a long gulp from the bottle of vodka. Rocky takes the bottle from CeCe hand and drinks it down also. "So CeCe, what got you all draw out?" I asked.

"Exhibit A Deuce." CeCe replied nodding over to Gunther and Isabelle.

"You mean Gunther and Isabelle?" I asked CeCe.

"I Hate Her!" CeCe shouted.

"Why? But she so nice." I comment.

"Fuck that bitch, she up to something." Rocky said drinking from the bottle.

"Yes she is and I don't like it." CeCe agreed taking another drinking from the bottle.

"I think Isabelle is nice for him and I don't see what the big deal is." I explained.

CeCe grabs me up by my collar. "Your running on dangerous grounds Deuce, now shut your fucking pie hole and don't saying anything else, got it? She asked.

"Yeah Deucie, know your place and stay in it." Rocky said pocking my chest.

"AHH! You girls are mean." I complained rubbing my chest. "I'm hanging out with Ty and Tinka." I said walking away from them.

"Go ahead and run you pussy, that's all you good at!" CeCe yells.

"Those bitches are crazy and one of them is my girlfriend." I said talking to myself. When I finally made it over to Ty and Tinka they were making out in a corner. "Aaa, you guys." I said getting their attention. "Can I hang with you too? The girls have gone a bit loony." I asked.

"Yeah sure." Tinka replied fixing her shirt.

"What going on with the girls?" Ty asked taking a drinking from his bottle.

"Just say, they don't like the sight of Isabelle being here." I replied.

"So this is about Gunther? I knew this would happen." Tinka said taking the bottle from Ty hand and drinking it.

"Deuce, have you been drinking?" Ty asked.

"I had a little bit why?" I replied.

"That's not enough man, you need to drink more." Ty said passing me the bottle.

"What if I don't want to drink anymore? I like bring the only sober one out of the group." I explained.

"Deuce, drink –the -vodka." Ty said slowly.

"I said no, I don't want to drink the fucking vodka! You drink that shit!" I yelled.

"That's it man, I'm going to force this shit down your throat." Ty said.

"Mommy!" I screamed running for my life. Ty caught up to me and force the drink down my throat. I felt like I was drowning and try to call for help. "Help –"

"How does it taste man, it wasn't that bad right?" Ty asked with a smile on his face.

"My throat is burning and I couldn't breathe! Don't you ever do that shit again!" I shouted out of breath.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay Deuce?" Tinka asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not like you drunk boyfriend didn't tried to kill me right now." I explained.

"We love Paris!" CeCe and Rocky screamed.

"What are you two crazy bitches doing over there?!" Tinka screamed back.

"Getting wasted and having a good time, that's what!" Rocky screamed.

"Yeah Tinka, bring your blond ass over and celebrate with us!" CeCe screamed.

"That's my call guys. Got to run." Tinka said walking away.

"Wait, how did she just leave me like that?" Ty asked.

"Let her be a girl, it's not like she gets to see Rocky and CeCe everyday anyways." I explained.

"I guess you're right. Let's go spy on Gunther and Isabelle." Ty said.

"Good Idea." I agreed.

We stunk over to where Gunther and Isabelle where sitting at. They were sitting at a table by this closed café, not too far away from where the girls were standing. Gunther wasn't paying much attention to what Isabelle was saying. He just sat there nodding his head at everything Isabelle had to say. Every now and then he would glance over at CeCe, wishing that was him over there.

"Gunther my sweet, I forgot to give you this note I wrote for you." Isabelle said taking a letter out of her purse and passing it to him.

"This is for me?" Gunther asked opening it. He started to read it to himself and when he was done, he looked up at Isabelle.

"What do you think?" Isabelle asked with a smile on her face.

"It –it beautiful Isabelle, I didn't know you felt this way about me." Gunther replied sadly. He put the letter in his coat pocket not really excited about the news he just found out about Isabelle dying love for him.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Isabelle said excitedly. "I was wondering if you maybe feel the same way about me too?" she asked.

"Aaa…" Gunther couldn't get the words out.

"Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh". You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe!" Tinka, Rocky and CeCe where all singing and dacing to Fireworks by Katy Perry.

Gunther chuckled looking over at the girls, forgetting everything that he and Isabelle were talking about.

"Aaa hello Gunther!" Isabelle shouted getting his attention. "Yes I'm still here." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Sorry Isabelle, now what were you saying?" Gunther asked.

"I was saying." She trailed off. "God I can't think when those 3 draft dimbo keep screaming and jumping around like wild banshees!" Isabelle shouted.

"Excuse me, what's that's supposed to me?" Gunther asked with a smug look on his face.

"Oh come on Gunther, you said it yourself in the letter you wrote me. CeCe Jones is a fake and a wanna be and she thinks she so prefect. New's flash, here is nothing prefect about that girl." Isabelle said.

"What do you mean CeCe isn't perfect?!" Gunther shouted. "She more than prefect, she like a fresh breath of air and I love her." He admitted.

"Gunther, how could you?! What about us?" Isabelle asked.

"There was never going to be an, us! Isabelle you were always just my pan pal and that's how it's always going to be." Gunther explained.

"Oh really? We will see about that." Isabelle said getting up and walking over to the girls.

"Wait what's going on?" Ty asked.

"I don't know man." I replied.

"Well... don't just stand there, follow her." Ty said pushing me.

"What are you guys doing hiding behind a tree?" Gunther asked.

"Don't even worry about it man! You should be confession your feelings to CeCe." Ty said.

"But what if she turns me down and rejects me like she always has?" Gunther asked.

"Don't worry man she won't, well not this time." I replied.

"Get out of my face you psychotic bitch!" CeCe yelled.

Isabelle sucker punches CeCe hard across the face. Rocky and Tinka Jumps on Isabelle and attacked her for hitting CeCe.

"Oh shit!" Ty shouted running over to them, Gunther was close behind him and I was running behind both of them with the camcorder still in my hand.

"Yeah this is fucking awesome!" I said recording the girls fight close up. Tinka and Isabelle had each other by the hair.

"Get off of my hair you stupid bitch!" Isabelle screamed.

"Not tonight heffer!" Tinka screamed still holding on tightly.

"Ty your girlfriend mean." I said.

"How so?" Ty asked looking at me weirdly.

"Come on bitch!" Rocky yelled putting Isabelle in a headlock.

"Get the fuck off me!" Isabelle screamed.

"And you talk about my girlfriend mean." Ty said glaring at me.

Tinka punches Isabelle hard across the face, making her fall down to the ground. "Next time you'll think twice before sucker punching people!" she shouted.

Isabelle try to get up but Rocky kick her in the stomach, "Stay down bitch, haven't you had enough yet!" Rocky yelled

"Girl's don't you think that was a little too much?" I asked.

"Deucie I love you, but I'm not in a good mood right now, so I suggest you get out of my face or else things will get physical. Now move!" Rocky shouted.

"Okay, I'm going." I said walking over to Gunther and CeCe. He was holding CeCe in a warm embrace. "Hey CeCe, how's your face doing?" I asked.

"Don't be a jerk Deuce; I'm not in the mood for your corny ass jokes alright." CeCe said holding her face.

"Yeah, get out of here Deuce, before I beat you up next." Gunther said seriously.

"Gunther I need a drink." CeCe said laying her head on his chest.

"Here drink mine." Gunther said passing her the bottle.

"I guess, I'm not wanted here either." I said turning around to leave.

"Hey Deuce walk with me up the street? I need to get Tinka something to drink from the store." Ty said.

"There are stores open at this hour?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Ty said walking.

We walk up the street finding a store that was actually open at this hour. We got all 3 of the girls something to drink and then walk out of the store. We continue to walk down the street but then I trip over something hard.

"Deuce are you alright?" Ty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I trip over this little toy gun and it looks pretty cool." I said picking it up.

"Man, I don't think that's a bee bee gun." Ty said shaking his head.

"Ty, I know a real gun and a bee bee gun when I see one and this is a bee bee gun. If this wasn't a bee bee gun, can a real gun do this?" I asked pulling the trigger.

"AHHH! You shot my foot! You son of a bitch! Ty screamed out in pain. I look at the gun and drop it to the ground. "Deuce run now, go get help." He cried out in pain.

"I'm going." I said running down the street to find help.

I saw Gunther and CeCe cooped up against a wall admitting their love for each other.

"I don't know CeCe…every time I try to be with you, it's like you reject me and I'm tired of feeling worthless while I'm around you. I feel like you don't love me the way I always loved you." Gunther explained.

"How could you say I don't love you? You stupid if you think I don't love you because I do. You don't need to change for anyone because deep down inside you are the prefect guy for me and I love you so much baby, I will never hurt you again." CeCe said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Hey guy's, I don't mean to break a perfect moment, but I shout Ty in the foot." I explained.

"You did what?!" Gunther asked in shock.

"Oh my god, let's go help him then." CeCe said.

"We have to find the girls." I said.

20 minute later, we were all in the cab on are way to the hospital. "I can't believe you shot Ty in the foot Deuce, that was so stupid of you." Rocky explained.

"I know and I'm sorry." I admitted.

"You better be, because next time I will shoot your foot clear off!" Tinka yelled.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" I asked

(In the hospital)

"Sir you can't use that camcorda in the here, I'm afraid your going to have to turn it off." the nurse explained.

"Sorry, i didn't know that was a law." I said cutting it off.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V.**

"Gunther." CeCe whispered.

"Yes bay-bee?" I whispered back.

"I'm bored, can we walk around?" she asked.

"Around the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't sit here anymore." She complained.

"Alright let's go then." He said grabbing my hand.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Tinka asked.

"To walk around, CeCe getting restless." I replied.

"Well don't take too long, Ty should be out soon." Tinka explained.

"We won't." CeCe said pulling me down the hall.

"CeCe." I chuckled. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." She replied pushing me inside a room and close the door behind us. It was dark and nobody was in here. She locks the door and walks over to me in this sexy walk.

"That's what they teach you in modeling?" I asked.

"Yes baby and they taught much more than that." She said in a sex tone going down on me.

"What are you doing CeCe?" I asked looking down at her. She put her mouth on the tip of my penis, twirling her tongue around the head of it. I jump in surprise looking down at her. "Boy CeCe you really know what you're doing with that tongue of your, oh!" I moaned out. She takes my cock deep inside her mouth, then she rises back up, taking her mouth off my shaft and licking it up and down. I moaned out in out in pleasure with each lick and thrust, grabbing a lock of her hair. "If you keep doing that any longer, then I think I might cum." I groaned out in pleasure.

"What do you suggest I do then?" she asked.

"Take of your shorts bay-bee." I said with a grin on my face.

She takes off her shorts, showing off her lace pink panties and I thought I was going to have a heart attack just looking at her. Then she slowly pulls down her lace panties showing off her perfectly curve virginal, with lips that looked so sweet. She bites her lip waiting for me to say the word.

"Gunther what do you want me to do?"

"Ride me CeCe." All it took was those 3 final words.

"Okay." She replied climbing on top of my dick and gently letting herself down on it. "OH! It feels so good!" She cried out grinding on my penis.

"That's it baby, ride papa dick." I said groaning out.

CeCe started to bounce on it, making her breast bounce up and down as well. My mouth made an o-shape, because it felt so good to be inside her. Then she leans down to lock her lips with mine. I turn us over fast, lying down on top of her. I roughly thrust deep inside her hitting her virginal wall and she was grabbing on my hair for roughly never wanting me to top. I knew I was about to come as my body cry out in ecstasy with each thrust. Then with one long hard deep thrust, I'm cum deep inside of her.

"Wow that's was prefect!" she said out of breath. "Better then prefect that was the best sex of my life Gunther."

"CeCe darling, drunk sex is always the best sex." I explained with a smile.

"Then we should have sex drunk more often." She agreed kissing me on the lips.

* * *

**Deuce P.O.V**

"Where the hell is Gunther and CeCe?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably fucking their brains out somewhere in the hospital." Tinka replied reading her magazine.

"Oh cool…Rocky take a walk with me." I asked her.

"Why? I don't want to spy on my best friend and Gunther having sex, Deuce." Rocky complained.

"Just come with me please." I begged.

"Alright, but your buying me a soda!" she shouted roughly getting out of her seat.

We walk thought the hallway and I turn on my camcorder.

"Deuce what are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"Recording of course, I want to get every minute of this on camera." I explained.

"That's disgusting Deuce, there's nothing good about being a peeping tom." Rocky said laughing loudly.

I chuckled, "Why are you laughing?"

"I said peeping tom!" she replied still laughing her ass off.

I turn the camcorder over to me, "My girlfriend has gone crazy." I said mouthing the words out. Rocky was still on the floor laughing historically. "Come on baby, get up." I said pulling her arm.

"Deuce do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do, you're a fun ride." I replied.

"Oh I'm a fun ride huh? Well let's see how much more fun I can get." She said pulling me inside a storage closet. "Turn of the camcorder Deucie, you're going to need both hands for this one." She said taking it out of my hand and turning it off.

(End of last night)

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V.**

"_So that's it? That's all that happen from last night?" I ask._

"_Well… besides what Rocky and I did last night and Ty trying to kill me at the hospital afterwards, I would say…yes that's it." Deuce replies._

"_What! You graze my foot with a fucking shout gun man! I had every right to try and kill you!" Ty shouts._

"_At least the bullet didn't go straight through." Deuce explain with a smile._

"_Wow! We we're completely lost our marbles last night didn't we?" I ask with a small chuckle._

"_Yes we did and I never had a fight in my whole entire life." Rocky says._

"_The last time I fought some body was in Japan and that's when I got arrested. I'm just glad I didn't get arrested and deported in France." Tinka explain._

"_Thanks for sticking up for me guys, I love you girls so much." I say giving Rocky and Tinka a hug._

"_We love you too CeCe." Tinka says._

"_I think you need to tell somebody else you love them too." Rocky explain nodding over at Gunther._

_Oh your right." I agree walking over to Gunther. "I'm sorry and I love you so much. I will never stop talking to you over something stupid again." I explain holding him._

"_Make that for the rest of our lives please. "Gunther says kissing me on the lips._

"_Aaa, Guy's we have company." Deuce says. In the door stand two police officer and they did not look happy._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like that one-shot, because I loved writing it for you guys. Please leave me a reviews and thanks for reading. Byes! **


End file.
